Jay X
Jay X is a wrestler from the world of CAW.trained by brendan x and jack roberts Jay X is a homegrown CXW talent who has only ever competed within the promotion. Jay X is a 1x World Champion. CXW (2017 - Present) Alliance with Brendan X & Feud with Phenom jay x first debuted at CXW November to remember in a six man tag match, teaming with the bearded villains(jack Roberts and roger poison) to face a team of ECW legends(RVD,sandman and mick Foley) ,they won this match. Jay X made his singles debut at the next cpv against Johnny Extreme where he purposely disqualified himself to injury johnny by attacking him with a weapon to aid his brother Brendan X who was currently feuding with johnny.. this was first when he allied with Brendan X. He then lost within a survivor series tag match last facing Johnny Extreme. Jay X would compete unsuccessfully in the royal rumble as for he was placed at entrant number one due to his uncontrollable behaviour. Jay X would then target the former CXW World champion Brett Storm (Brendan's most recent rival). They fought at CXW Wrestlemania 1..Jay X would come out the loser. Jay X would take a hiatus but would return to help his brother at CXW extreme rules to beat phenom in a championship defence. Phenom would want vengeance they would collide twice with phenom winning both. the rivalry got too intense so phenom and Jay X collided at CXW Summerslam in a hair vs hair match...Jay X would also lose this match leading to him going bald and once again taking a hiatus. Face Turn & Feud with Brendan X; CXW World Champion, Unfinished business Jay X would make his first appearance since going bald at CXW Backlash in a match against Phenom. he was successful and even showed signs of respect after the match shaking his hand. Then Brendan X took the opportunity to attack Jay X saying he had become weak and soft. This resulted in two matches at CXW Standoff and CXW Voltage. in which Brendan and jay would earn wins respectively.. Both men would then compete in a triple threat with then current CXW World Champion Jack Roberts.. in which Jay X would pin his brother to become the new champion. Jay X would retain against the former champion in his rematch clause. after the match he was attacked by his brother who announced the formation of the BDC (beat down crew). Jay X would face the tournament of death winner Doggydog who would take his CXW world championship in a hell in a cell match. Jay X would lead team CXW to face the BDC at survivor series in a losing effort with a clean sweep of eliminations. Jay X would also lose two more shots at the CXW World championship. Which sent him insane ..out of nowhere he was challenged by his Brother to settle their rivalry in a Detroit death-match and Jay accepted on one condition if he won the BDC would disband..to which they would push each other to their limits. to which Jay X won forcing the BDC to go their separate ways Heel Turn & Reteaming with Brendan X; CXW Openweight Champion Championships & Accomplishments CXW *CXW World Champion - 1x *CXW Openweight Champion - 1x